


Be Upon You by the Moonlight's Side

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou has a big dick, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, First Time, Full Moon, Getting Together, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rut, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Werewolf Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Akaashi was well aware that Bokuto-san was a wolf shifter, just like he was well aware that on a full moon, all shifters went into a rut. And while he'd fantasized about helping Bokuto-san during that time, he'd never thought it would actually happen. Until one night during one of their training camp trips that happened to fall during a full moon...





	Be Upon You by the Moonlight's Side

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of HQ Halloweek: Werewolves / ~~Vampires~~ / Shapeshifters.
> 
> Title from _Hungry Like the Wolf_ by Duran Duran because cliche and also I listened to the Hidden Citizens cover practically non-stop while writing this.

Akaashi had known since joining the Fukurodani Volleyball Club that Bokuto-san was a wolf shifter. Even if Bokuto-san hadn't told him, it would've been obvious through even the most casual observation that he was a shifter of some form, especially a lupine one. His ever-changing moods were even more afflicted by the phases of the moon, growing more restless and excitable as it filled up. He had boundless energy and loved running around and playing like a puppy. He sniffed the air constantly, sniffed new people upon first meeting them, and had a habit of sometimes scent-marking his teammates as though they were pack—Akaashi getting it more than the others. There was also the fact that he tended to pant a lot during games, leading to jokes about how he wasn't much of an owl really.

Which led to Bokuto-san Reaction Number Twelve and Akaashi's ever-growing suffering at the hands of his captain.

But after playing with the man for over a year, the setter had gotten used to handling Bokuto-san's behavior, keeping a close eye on the moon cycle to better prepare himself for how the ace was gonna behave that day, his mood and attitude and habits. He knew how to react, when to ignore, when to indulge, when to compromise, when to chastise. He also knew when to hand the wolf off to his parents and let them deal with him.

Only now...he couldn't.

Honestly, Akaashi knew deep down that he should've convinced the club adviser to talk to the other club advisers and have them reschedule the training camp taking place that weekend. While shifters were still outnumbered by humans, they weren't all that rare, and having countless of them in one territory the night of a full moon was bound to be a disaster.

Especially a disaster for Bokuto-san, considering this camp was taking place at Nekoma and being a lupine meant he was more out of sorts and overly protective due to not being in his own territory.

As well as overly affectionate.

Par for the course with Bokuto-san, especially the night of a full moon and especially with Akaashi.

It was typical shifter behavior, Akaashi knew this, witnessed it during the day as matches seemed to draw out longer, members of various teams too distracted by scents and marking what they believed to be theirs. Kuroo-san—a panther shifter from Nekoma—was practically draped all over Kenma-san all day. Sawamura-san—another wolf, this one from Karasuno—was trailing after Sugawara-san like a literal puppy. Hinata-chan was glued to the angry setter Karasuno had, Nishinoya-san was piggybacking Asahi-san as often as possible.

And that was only a few of the examples Akaashi saw.

The entire gym was like a zoo and all the animals had been let out of their cages.

Luckily there were enough humans to try and wrangle those with more animalistic natures, but unfortunately for Akaashi, he was left to try and rein in Bokuto-san by himself. Not an easy feat at times, considering the fact that the wolf was bound and determined to remain plastered to Akaashi in some form or fashion, draped over his back, smothered over his front, always with his nose buried in the crook of the setter's neck as he breathed in deeply. Akaashi tolerated in between games, but during the matches he put his foot down, ordering the captain around and ignoring the mopey looks he got in return.

Really, despite how annoying it was to constantly be sniffed and scented and followed around, Akaashi thought himself lucky that Bokuto-san was a wolf, that he actually listened to and obeyed orders—or at least orders that came from Akaashi. But as the hours wore on, getting closer to moonrise, he became harder to control. He no longer listened, no longer obeyed when Akaashi told him to back off. He became even more clingy, arms wrapping around Akaashi's waist, clutching on to the practice vest he wore over his tee. He began to growl when others approached, until everyone finally got the hint and just left them be, left Akaashi to his fate.

Not good.

Definitely not good.

Because Akaashi had built up a tolerance to Bokuto-san's shenanigans, but only to a point. Yes, he was used to being sniffed, to Bokuto-san standing too close, to his cheek being rubbed by the captain as he marked Akaashi as part of his pack—as much as the team could be a pack. But being held against his elder's more muscular frame, smelling his own scent, sweat intermingling... Akaashi wasn't a wolf, but even he could appreciate the way Bokuto-san smelled, how primal and arousing was.

The fact that Bokuto-san was also letting out a rumbling purr of sorts as he held Akaashi close wasn't helping, nor was the way his hips began to roll. The setter didn't bother trying to fool himself into thinking that his racing heart hadn't been picked up by the shifter's more advanced hearing, and chances were he was also noticing the desire leaking into his scent.

Nothing got passed a shifter.

Especially not attraction.

Akaashi liked to pretend he'd been good at hiding his crush on his captain, despite the fact that Bokuto-san picked up on it the very first day they met, smirking and shooting him a wink, comments full of double entendre and innuendo being shot the setter's way. But over time, he'd learned to control it, hide it better. Except the initial physical attraction blossomed into something deeper the more he got to know Bokuto-san, to the point of it being more than just a crush.

Bokuto-san was aware, had to be, but had never said anything. Akaashi knew the man wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, that he noticed more than he let on. Yet he never made any sort of move, never commented on it, kept treating Akaashi the same as always. The younger man figured that maybe it was due to the fact that they were teammates and he didn't wanna make things complicated between them. Another part of him figured it was because those feelings weren't returned and while he didn't lead Akaashi on in any way, he also didn't wanna hurt him with a flat out rejection.

But now, at this new school full of new smells and other people, with the moon full and shining brightly outside as night fell, Akaashi wasn't entirely sure where Bokuto-san stood when it came to the two of them.

Yes, they were teammates, were a formidable pair within the club, an ace spiker and his preferred setter. They were friends, hanging out before and after school, during lunch, Akaashi constantly fielding questions from various females in his class about how he knew Bokuto-san and could he introduce them—a request he always politely turned out with the excuse of the third year being too busy but knowing it was because he knew he couldn't handle Bokuto-san actually being in a relationship. They were two men who loved volleyball, practiced constantly, even joining in extra practice sessions during training camp—although it was clearly canceled that night.

Yet Akaashi wondered if there was more to he and Bokuto-san than just those things, especially when he could feel the wolf's eyes burning on his skin as he shook the hands of the opposing team members after their last match of the day, as he thanked his own teammates for their hard work that day, as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel handed to him. He tried to ignore the heated way Bokuto-san's eyes roamed him, zeroed in on him, half-lidded as his tongue absently licked his lips. Akaashi felt like prey, heart rabbit-fast in his chest, skin prickling under the attention. It wasn't unpleasant, but it definitely wasn't anything he was used to. Yes, Bokuto-san got overly affectionate and clingy the day of a full moon, but it was never this intense, never this desirous, never this _hungry_.

Then again, Akaashi had never been around Bokuto-san this late during a full moon, the captain keeping his distance. It had long since been disproven that shifters became murderous, ravenous monsters during that time, but their inner-animal was still more in control, overwhelming the human part of them. They were all instincts and base needs, primal, almost unthinking when it came to more rational things.

Akaashi swallowed hard as a shiver tickled up his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end despite the sweat covering it. He rubbed at it with his towel, hoping to hide his reaction to Bokuto-san's intense gaze but knowing that he more than likely was failing. He glanced at his teammates, taking note of how none of them were paying him any attention, then turned his focus to the other clubs. Shifters had pretty much all paired off with a counterpart of some form, Kuroo-san with Kenma-san flung over his shoulder as he stalked his way out the gym, Sawamura-san crowding Sugawara-san against a wall, Hinata-chan and Kageyama-chan posturing and getting into it not too far away, Nishinoya-san rubbing against Asahi-san, face buried in the man's chest.

He snapped his head away from the sight of all of them, fairly certain where most of them would be heading that night. The zoo was gonna turn into an orgy at some point and he didn't need any shifter powers to be able to pick up on the pheromones being put out by so many of them.

It made him wonder why Bokuto-san was keeping his distance, why he was no longer draped over him, clinging to him, _grinding_ on him as he had been. Was he lacking in something? Was he good enough as a friend and a teammate, but not as anything more? Was he misinterpreting Bokuto-san's affections as more than what they actually were?

Or was Bokuto-san actually being cautious for once, rather than flinging himself into something the second the thought crossed his mind?

Turning his head, he eyed his captain, finding him already staring, already watching with golden eyes glowing, brighter than usual.

Damn.

Heat flared within Akaashi, his face burning, his skin tingling, his cock twitching in his shorts. Bokuto-san's nostrils flared, clearly picking up on the setter's reaction, and a feral smirk spread across his face. Akaashi had thought the man to be dangerous on the court, but it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. This was something darker and it kicked Akaashi's instincts into overdrive, caused his knees to buckle as his legs braced himself to run away.

Fight or flight, he remembered from his psychology class, that gut-feeling that warned you of danger and signaled your body to move. His was currently telling him that he was in the sights of an apex predator and that he needed to _run_ , to get away and save himself.

Only...

He wasn't sure if he couldn't or if he didn't want to, but either way, he remained where he was, sneakers fused to the wooden floor. There was probably something deeper at work that he'd need to explore later on, but for the moment, Akaashi didn't mind being prey.

Especially not if Bokuto-san was the one who'd be devouring him.

Akaashi braced himself against the shudder that wracked his body at that, his next exhale shaky, his hands trembling as they hung by his sides. He tried to hide it by wringing the towel, their coach still speaking to the team as a whole, going over their performance that day, but he didn't hear a single word. He was hyperfixated on Bokuto-san, even if he was no longer looking at the man, much too aware of his presence a few feet away.

It felt as though it took longer than usual, but finally all the teams were dismissed, allowed to go shower and eat and socialize until bedtime. The shifters were once again preoccupied by whatever partner they'd attached themselves to and it didn't take a genius to realize that some—if not most—of them were gonna be spending a good majority of the night in whatever unoccupied room they could find.

Akaashi wondered if Bokuto-san would be one of those shifters.

Then he wondered who Bokuto-san would be with, who he'd choose to ride out the full moon with as his animal urges drove him into a rut of sorts.

Turning, he found the spiker's golden eyes still fixed on him, still half-lidded with intent and desire and... Oh.

_Oh_.

His own eyes went wide momentarily, realization jolting through him like an electric shock. He quickly raced through his own feelings regarding the matter, categorizing all of them as he attempted to figure out how he felt about being the one Bokuto-san wanted to be around, be _with_ in a number of ways. His cock throbbed in his shorts once more and honestly felt like a final answer. Not to mention the fact that Akaashi had imagined a scenario similar to this countless times, practically every full moon as of late, wondering how Bokuto-san was faring by himself. Which, of course, led to several x-rated fantasies that had him getting himself off, sometimes with his fingers, as he imagined himself in those situations, helping out his captain.

He'd scrub himself down for nearly an hour the following morning but he was still paranoid that Bokuto-san could smell it on him and _know_ what he'd been thinking about.

The way the spiker's eyes flashed brighter and his smirk turned salacious meant he was definitely aware of it in that moment.

Akaashi had been caught. Again.

Vaguely he was aware of his teammates leaving, conversations swirling around him about feeling starved and who was gonna hit the showers first and whether it was more important to get hot water or good food. Akaashi didn't pay attention to it, his gaze locked onto his captain, who stood with his arms folded and his chin tipped up. It was the same cocky pose Akaashi had seen on the court countless times, only this occasion it was accompanied by that same sense of peril prickling the back of his neck. And when Bokuto-san curled his upper lip back in a dangerous grin, Akaashi caught sight of fangs, sharp and glinting under the gym's lights.

“Akaashi!” His name was called out and he turned his attention to the doorway in the distance that it had come from, finding Sarukui-san looking at him expectantly. “You coming?!”

The setter nodded dumbly, the “yeah!” following without thinking. Swallowing hard, he turned his attention back to where Bokuto-san had been standing... only now he was gone.

That...wasn't good.

He didn't think Bokuto-san could get into any trouble—unless Kuroo-san got involved, but he was busy with Kenma-san so there was no chance of that happening—or get lost or anything along those lines. But considering the feral stare he'd been leveling at Akaashi, one that had been growing more desirous and dangerous as the hours waned, it was obvious what the wolf was up to.

He was on the hunt.

And Akaashi was his target.

Swallowing, Akaashi glanced around the gym, finding no sign of Bokuto-san, practically all the athletes cleared away. A few managers remained, mopping up sweat, gathering towels and drink bottles, a couple advisers were huddled together and talking. But for the most part, the place was empty and suddenly cavernous.

Most importantly, it was devoid of Bokuto-san.

He was hiding somewhere else.

Stripping off his vest, he tossed it and his towel in a laundry cart rolling by, the pretty Karasuno manager with the glasses giving him a small smile in thanks. He gave one final look around the gym before leaving, heading for the door his teammates had all exited from, the netting closing in automatic behind him. Crickets chirped loud and long in the background, conversations drifting off in the distance as the athletes all headed for the cafeteria or the showers, all of them seeming small and far away. Most importantly, there was no sign of Bokuto-san.

Akaashi's heart began pounding in his chest and he put his hand over it, as though that would slow it or stifle it from any shifter's ears. Futile for both, he knew, looking left then right then left again before descending the steps. There was no sign of which way Bokuto-san went, which way he was expected to go himself. Part of him wished he was a shifter himself so he could pick up the older man's scent trail, chase him down but he shook the thought away. Maybe it was the human part of him, but he was genuinely enjoying the feeling of being the chased one, enjoying the way his heart raced and his skin prickled and his lungs shook. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, a lot like when he was playing in a match, only this time, it also headed south, his cock beginning to fill.

It wouldn't be so bad to be caught, he knew this, had dreamt about it. Maybe tonight would be the night when it finally happened.

Doors closed on the far left, voices cutting off, leaving Akaashi alone on the sidewalk outside. He knew from past experiences of being at Nekoma for training camps that the building the other students had entered housed the cafeteria, the bathroom, several classrooms where the teams were all sleeping. To the right was club rooms, satellite buildings for specific classes and the overflow of students, other gyms for other sports. Everyone else had headed to the left, where they were supposed to go. Bokuto-san wouldn't go there, not on a night like tonight.

So Akaashi headed right.

His sneakers slapped against the sidewalk and he didn't bother trying to quiet them or hide his direction. Bokuto-san would pick him up no matter what, superior senses heightened even more with his wolf so close to the surface. He'd smell Akaashi coming from a mile away, would be able to hear his heart and the shaky way he was breathing without even having to try. If the human had been hyperaware of him during the last post-match meeting, then the wolf would undoubtedly be even more so.

He passed one of the gyms, picking up the sound of squeaking sneakers against polished wood floors. Passed the club rooms, where he caught moans and the name “Daichi” being cried out from one, another room featuring someone telling a Yuu to slow down. Passed a classroom with decidedly feminine giggles floating through the door.

One of the other classrooms further back sat higher on a platform of sorts, wheelchair ramp leading up to the partially open door, no light coming from inside. Akaashi's heart began beating even faster, harder, lump of nerves forming in his throat as his instincts told him this was it, this was where he was supposed to go. It was a trap that had been laid out specifically for him and while part of him had hoped for more of a chase around the campus, he wasn't about to turn this down either. He was gonna fall right into it. Voluntarily.

The wood ramp creaked and groaned under his feet as he walked up it, his palms slick. A fresh bead of sweat dripped from his hairline down the side of his face and he knew it was smart to come here rather than shower and wash off first. Chances were Bokuto-san would approve of it, too, given the nonchalant way he'd throw around compliments over how good Akaashi smelled after practice, the way he'd been burying his nose into Akaashi's neck to inhale it more and more as the day wore on. His scent was stronger this way, and Bokuto-san clearly enjoyed it.

He paused on the landing, just in front of the ajar door, wiping his palms on his shorts. He took a deep, tremulous breath, holding the air in his lungs before blowing it all out, hoping it would calm his nerves the way it would before a game, before a serve. No such luck. He still felt as wired, as shaky as he did before, possibly even more so now that he was standing there. There was no telling what would be on the other side of the door, no telling if it was empty or occupied, no telling if Bokuto-san would be by himself or someone else.

No, he wouldn't let himself think of that last one. Bokuto-san wouldn't form a gang to jump Akaashi, no matter how far gone he was. And he also wouldn't try to spend the full moon with someone else, not in that capacity.

Right?

Only one way to find out, he reasoned, reaching for the doorknob and grasping it in a quivering hand.

“Wait,” came a harsh voice from inside, husky, rougher than it usually was. But it was Bokuto-san nonetheless, Akaashi knew that for a fact, would recognize it anywhere. His heart skipped a beat and began to race for a whole new reason, cock pulsing and fattening up further, body loosening itself up as though getting ready.

“If you come in,” Bokuto-san continued, tone heavy with warning. “If you come in here, you're committing to spending this full moon with me. I'd like to say I'd be able to hold back and stop, but I have no way of guaranteeing that.”

Akaashi froze, eyes wide. It was the most serious he'd ever heard the man be about anything—including volleyball. It spoke to how grave the situation was, how sincere he was with his words, and the setter took them in and mulled them over more than once.

“I,” Bokuto-san went on. “I wanna—I just want _you_ , Akaashi.” The words were admitted in a rush of breath, made all the more serious by the fact that he'd pronounced the younger man's name normally, no exaggerations or elongations. Just “Akaashi”.

Holy shit.

“And I'm pretty sure my wolf wants you, too, considering how it's been rubbing against you all day.” Bokuto-san let out a snort at that. “And every full moon, all I can think about is climbing out my window and into yours and claiming you and it's getting harder to resist. You come in here, I might not be able to do it anymore.”

Akaashi's chin dropped to his chest and he gripped the doorknob tighter. It was obvious that Bokuto-san was trying to protect him, trying to make sure he knew what he was getting into. The words “informed consent” formed in his mind and he felt touched that Bokuto-san was making sure Akaashi knew what would happen beforehand.

Not that he didn't already have a pretty good idea.

Still, it was nothing compared to his imagination, not really. His fantasies had managed to fill in more than a few gaps—and then some—although it had gotten a few things wrong as well.

Like how it sounded when...

When Bokuto-san confessed to wanting Akaashi.

He inhaled sharply in realization, his stomach flipping around and tying itself in knots, chest getting tight. It was something he'd been wanting to hear for over a year and now that he had it...he wasn't gonna waste it.

“What if I don't want you to?” he murmured, knowing Bokuto-san could hear, raising his head. “Resist, I mean. What if I want you to use me in whatever way you see fitting tonight and every full moon, and all the nights in between?”

A pained groan came from inside the room, his name dragged from the spiker's lips in a harsh rasp he'd never heard it spoken before, the sound of it going straight to Akaashi's cock once more. And with his mind made up, he pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it over behind him.

He'd barely engaged the lock when he felt himself being slammed against the wood, a more muscular body pressing against the front of his. Hands grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the door to further hold him in place, a head burying itself in the crook of his neck and huffing wildly. Akaashi froze in shock for half a moment as he processed all of it, recognizing the scent of Bokuto-san's hair gel tickling his nose. Moonlight streamed through the windows, providing enough illumination to outline where desks and chairs were stacked up against the walls, a few bookshelves, a side table or two. It felt relatively safe, no one hiding out—although the corners were still dark so he couldn't be entirely sure.

He liked to think they were alone, that Bokuto-san wouldn't want anyone else around as they did...whatever it was they were about to do. Wolves were territorial over everything, including partners. And while Akaashi wasn't a romantic partner, there was a very strong chance he was about to be a sexual one. He could only hope that Bokuto-san wasn't some sort of an exhibitionist, that he didn't feel the need to prove to his pack that he was the Alpha and that Akaashi was his mate by claiming him in front of everyone.

A rumble came up from Bokuto-san's throat, completely distracting Akaashi as it vibrated against his chest, the sound something akin to a purr. The captain's hips began to roll, more insistent than it had been earlier that evening, more obvious in its intent, like a preview for what was about to come. Akaashi's head fell back against the wall, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he felt a hard bulge grinding against his own, his half-hard cock throbbing against a fully erect one. The thin material of their practice shorts allow Akaashi to feel him better, but also frustrated him at the fact that there was anything separating them at all.

When the hell did it get so hot in that room?

A smirk was pressed against his neck, Bokuto-san still rolling his hips. His tongue trailed a line from the crook of his neck up to behind his ear, right along the most sensitive part of his flesh, and Akaashi shuddered, his mouth dropping open as he exhaled shakily. Every nerve ending felt alive, sparking, firing, causing tingles to race across his skin. It almost felt like too much already, his lack of experience—meaning none—making all of it feel incredibly overwhelming.

But he didn't want it to stop.

He was loving it too much, enjoying it too much. He tried telling himself that he was doing what any vice captain would or should do, helping their captain out during a needy and desperate time of the month. It was all for Bokuto-san, all to assist him, to make things easier for him.

It was a lie.

Akaashi knew that despite the good intentions he had, he also had bad ones. He was being selfish, indulging himself, taking advantage of the situation to live out his own fantasies. Part of him honestly felt as though there was no way Bokuto-san would ever be with him like this if he were in his right mind.

But the other part of him thought about how Bokuto-san had admitted to wanting him, that his wolf wanted him, too, and that maybe they were taking advantage of each other, both indulging in fantasies they'd had and would otherwise never give in to were it not the full moon.

Any guilt Akaashi may have been feeling disappeared at that and he began moving his own hips, motions awkward, unskilled, his lack of experience showing. But considering how the purring growls coming from Bokuto-san grew louder and intensified, it was clear the wolf didn't care, was appreciative of the effort if nothing else.

The sound had Akaashi getting harder, a whine escaping him as he ground his pelvis against Bokuto-san's with more force. The hands around his wrists released him, moving to his hips, around back to his ass, where Bokuto-san grabbed hold and squeezed. Akaashi gripped Bokuto-san's shoulders, clutching at his tee in order to try and ground himself. His head fell back against the door once more and Bokuto-san took full advantage, gently pressing his teeth around his throat. Not hard enough to leave a mark or do any damage, just enough to be felt. Fear pricked the back of Akaashi's mind, reminding him that this was a predator, that he had _fangs_ and it would be all so easy for him to bite down, to break the skin and rip his throat out.

But he knew Bokuto-san would never do that, not to him. The trust had him going limp, submitting, eyes fluttering closed as he felt the pressure increase before he was let go.

“Fuck, Akaashi,” Bokuto-san breathed out, lifting his head and nuzzling his cheek against the setter's. He was further marking his territory, leaving his scent on him, and Akaashi rubbed his cheek right back, mingling them so all shifters knew that he'd been there, too.

Hands squeezed his ass harder before releasing him, raising up to the elastic band of his shorts. Fingers slipped inside, inside his boxer-briefs, now gripping bare flesh. Akaashi tried his best to urge him on, sticking his ass out as best he could, relaxing the muscles back there. Those long digits slipped between his cheeks, the tip of one rubbing at his entrance and Akaashi could feel it flutter, feel it pulse against the touch.

Bokuto-san let out another rumbling growl, approving the reaction, and Akaashi's cock throbbed in reaction. Their hips still rolled together, pressing, grinding, but now he was trapped between trying to get more friction at the front and trying to force the invasion at the rear. It was the first time anyone else had touched him back there and he felt dizzy with want, with need, and he knew his scent had to be entirely comprised of arousal and desire.

A groan escaped the older man, his hands slipping out in order to grab hold of the elastic band of his shorts and underwear. “ _Akaashi_ ,” he groaned into his ear, making him shudder, and he knew without the words what was going on in the wolf's mind. It had always been so easy for Akaashi to read him, and this situation was no different.

“Please, Bokuto-san,” he murmured, eyes locked onto the glowing gold orbs of his captain, his crush.

A hungry grin formed on Bokuto-san's face and he smoothly dropped to his knees, sliding down Akaashi's shorts and boxer-briefs with him in one swift tug. He gasped, the cold air of the air conditioned unit hitting his cock as it bobbed out in front of him, followed by the contrasting heat of Bokuto-san's breath over the tip of it. His teeth sank into his bottom lip as he peered down at his captain, wishing there was a light on in the room so he could see him better.

Grabbing on Bokuto-san's shoulders, Akaashi was helped out of his sneakers and socks, then his shorts and undies, the wolf holding onto him with one hand while he removed whatever offending article was in the way with his other hand. Next he was coaxed into turning around, his hands flat against the door while Bokuto-san positioned him with calloused hands. His back arched with his ass sticking out, his feet shoulder-width apart, leaving him exposed. A shiver raced up his spine and he wasn't sure if it had to do with the cold air or the nerves, ones that only intensified as his ass was gripped once again, spread apart and displaying the most intimate part of him.

His eyes screwed shut tight, lips pressed into a hard line, forehead against the door. The unknown had his heart racing, the predator behind him had his skin prickling, the anticipation had his breathing uneven and shaky. He had a feeling about what could be next, a fantasy at the very least. And while he'd heard rumors that wolves were mores scent driven, they also loved to taste, yet none of that meant—

A gasp rushed out of Akaashi as his entire body tensed up in reaction to Bokuto-san suddenly burying his nose between his cheeks, inhaling deep. He let out a pleased growl, followed by a breathed out swear and Akaashi's name in a strangled groan. Akaashi could feel the rough stubble of two days growth on Bokuto-san's face, scratching pleasantly at tender flesh. He muffled his whimper by biting his bottom lip once more, feeling the wolf smirk against his cheeks.

Something wet touched his rim and Akaashi gasped again, his entire body jerking at the sensation. A moan followed soon after, mind catching up and realizing that Bokuto-san had licked him, tasted him, enjoying it given the happy growl he let out and the fact that he began laving the pucker with more force, more aggression. His hands moved to Akaashi's hips, holding him in place with an iron grip as the setter squirmed under the attention, under the pleasure.

God, it was so much better than his fingers, so much wetter and nicer. His head hung heavy, the crown pressed against the door, his hands scrambling for purchase. Everything in him boiled down to just that one part of him, the nerve-endings being teased and played with by his captain. Bokuto-san sucked on the rim, the sound of it only drowned out by Akaashi crying out in pleasure, his own hand dropping down to wrap around his cock to stave off an impending orgasm. He felt close already, his lack of experience leading to a lack of stamina, and he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Bokuto-san moved his own hand to wrap around Akaashi's and with his werewolf strength, he was able to move them both up and down his cock, stroking him. It was dry and chafed and he mumbled out a protest, but none of it mattered. Only a few strokes in, and he was coming, Bokuto-san cupping his other hand over the head to catch it.

Falling forward, Akaashi practically collapsed against the wall, legs shaky as he tried to remain upright. His breathing was reduced to harsh pants, his skin covered in a fresh layer of sweat, and he felt like he'd just played a too-long set. Strange sounds came from behind and he gathered enough energy to peer over his shoulder, finding Bokuto-san still on his knees, licking Akaashi's come off his palm and rumbling in pleasure at the taste.

That shouldn't have been as hot as it was, Akaashi mentally reasoned, his cock twitching where it hung spent between his legs. He wondered if it was arousing because it was Bokuto-san doing it, or if it was just a new kink being discovered that evening, only to decide it didn't matter. He could worry about that some other time, agonize over it a different day. At that moment, he had more important things to focus on.

Like the fact that Bokuto-san hadn't come yet.

He turned around, immediately flopping back so that his shoulders were against the door, holding him up. Bokuto-san's eyes were still glowing and now that Akaashi's eyes had adjusted, he could see him better, could make out the breadth of his shoulders, could make out the way he was staring up at Akaashi with something akin to reverence, as though Akaashi was the moon his species was controlled by, centered their world upon, worshiped.

He inhaled shakily, holding the air in his lungs, synapses frying within his brain. It grew worse when Bokuto-san leaned forward and nuzzled at his hip, nipping gently at the protrusion of bone. Hands slipped around to his ass once more, rucking up his shirt as they traveled up his spine, Bokuto-san's lips moving to his abdomen. Open-mouth kisses were placed all over the flat expanse, adoring, loving. Akaashi felt the breath held been holding being stolen from his lungs, his long fingers threading through two-toned hair and earning a rumbling purr in response. Gold eyes flicked up to meet his, a tongue swirling in his belly button, and he was suddenly reminded of why he'd turned around.

“Bokuto-san,” he murmured, gripping his hair and tugging his head away. The wolf blinked up, dazed but focused, and Akaashi knew he had his undivided attention. “Your turn.”

A pout formed on his face and he shook his head, Akaashi's grip doing nothing to stop the back and forth motion. “Tonight's about you,” he explained, voice gravelly. “I wanna worship you, please you, make you happy.”

Holy...

Akaashi's eyes widened at that, surprise making him inhale sharply. Bokuto-san wasn't a ball hog or a spotlight stealer, but he did have his selfish moments on the court—especially during a hissy fit. So for him to put Akaashi first, to focus solely on Akaashi's pleasure... it wasn't entirely out of character but it definitely wasn't what the setter was used to, more accustomed to spikers and blockers getting all the praise and attention.

He wasn't entirely sure he could handle it.

Then again, if it meant Bokuto-san staring up at him like that, he'd find a way.

Yet he didn't wanna be entirely selfish, didn't want to just take and not give. Smiling down at the older man, he ran a hand through his hair and cupped his cheek with the other. “And what will make me happy is you getting pleasure just as much as me.” His ears grew hot at that, flushing at the embarrassing admission yet he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Not when Bokuto-san's eyes went wide and his brows shot up to his spiky hair.

His name was groaned out as Bokuto-san's head fell forward, pressed to his abdomen. Akaashi smiled to himself, stroking the short hairs at the back, the strands surprisingly soft for all the junk put it in. Moving slower than he probably wanted to, Bokuto-san rose to his full height, hands still on Akaashi's hips, and the setter felt as though the difference in their heights was even greater than the couple centimeters it actually was. Bokuto-san's presence was always larger than life and given how close his wolf was to the surface, he seemed even grander.

Pressing their foreheads together, Bokuto-san swallowed audibly, moving his body in close. Akaashi was suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that his bottom half was entirely naked, that his shirt was still on, that Bokuto-san was still completely dressed. It seemed highly unfair, unbalanced, and he moved his hands to the bottom of the wolf's tee, lifting it up as far as he could before it got caught under his arms. Taking the hint, Bokuto-san released his hold on Akaashi only long enough to remove the shirt, then the younger man's, hauling him in close once more. His hips moved against Akaashi's, cotton shorts rough on his bare and oversensitive cock, the irritating pain getting crossed in his brain as pleasure.

Hands gripped the back of his thighs as the only warning he received before he was lifted up and Akaashi wrapped his legs around his captain's waist, arms around his shoulders, as he was held. Bokuto-san smirked cockily, toeing off his sneakers before carrying Akaashi towards the middle of the room. The setter tried to figure out where they were going exactly, the moonlight peeking through the window and his adjusted eyes coming across a large square shape in the center. It wasn't until he was laid on it with Bokuto-san holding himself above him that he realized it was a futon, complete with pillow under his head and blanket folded up next to it.

Keeping his arms wrapped around the older man, Akaashi peered up at him with an eyebrow raised in question. It was obvious this had been prepared beforehand and he wondered when and why, if Bokuto-san had assumed Akaashi would be here with him doing this or if he'd made some other plans with some other person.

Bokuto-san grinned and shrugged a shoulder, looking as beguiling as a puppy. “I did this during lunch, more for myself than anything,” he admitted as he sat back on his heels, Akaashi's arms sliding down and landing on his knees, where his compression sleeves still covered most of his legs. “I mean, I had _hoped_ for this, but I didn't think it'd ever happen. Not that I wanna stop or anything, just like—”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted, smiling gently up at him, knowing when the other man was about to go on a ramble. “We can talk about all that tomorrow. Right now, I'm pretty sure you said something about pleasing me.”

A growl rumbled up and Bokuto-san dove forward, practically attacking Akaashi's lips. He kissed with the same passion he had on the court, the same reckless manner. His tongue demanded entrance the way he demanded attention on both sides of the net, Akaashi giving it, his body igniting. The wolf found every weak spot, no matter how miniscule, exploiting them for all they were worth.

The rest of him was just as in motion, hips rocking once more, rutting against the hollow of Akaashi's thigh. His hands roamed around his lean torso, feeling up his sides, plucking at his nipples, zeroing in on sensitive parts. Akaashi felt like a livewire, like he was nothing but sparks, Bokuto-san perfectly playing him in whatever way he wanted.

He couldn't think of anything better.

His cock began filling, his own hips rising and moving against the older man's, a leg lifting and wrapping around him for leverage. Bokuto-san easily moved it back against the futon, pulling away from the kiss despite Akaashi's protesting whine. He smirked before he began his descent once more, sucking and licking at Akaashi's now sensitive nipples and making him pant, tracing his tongue along the hint of muscles on his abdomen.

Akaashi's legs spread automatically to accommodate the larger male, Bokuto-san settling between them as though he belonged there. And as Akaashi watched him suck a mark into his pelvis, he wondered if maybe he wasn't right about that. Large hands spread him further, moved his feet so they were flat on the futon with his bent knees raised, exposing him for the second time that night. And just like before, Bokuto-san didn't hesitate to dive right in, licking at his hole before slipping his tongue inside.

“Ahh, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cried out as his head fell back, one hand grabbing hold of gray and black hair, the other scrambling for purchase on the futon. His hips rocked as he tried to get more inside, feeling the tongue loosen his rim, wetting it. Bokuto-san hummed satisfactorily, apparently enjoying his taste, then pulled back.

The setter was about to object once more, only for any and all words to go flying from his brain as he felt a wet finger massage his entrance then press inside gently. Instead, he swore under his breath, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to pull it further inside, as he clenched around the intrusion to keep it there. It was thicker than his own, wider, stretching him more. And fuck, was it good, made all the more amazing for who it belonged to.

Bokuto-san engulfed his cock in his mouth, making Akaashi groan at the feeling of wet heat surrounding him for the first time. He was engaging in a lot of firsts that evening, with more to come, and he felt completely assured and at peace with who he was sharing them with, knowing his captain would never do anything to harm or take advantage of him.

He was stretched open slowly, methodically, fingers slick with lube Akaashi hadn't noticed Bokuto-san grabbing. Then again, it was hard to notice anything that wasn't the pleasure licking up and down his spine, radiating from both his ass and his cock, all at the hands of the older man. Bokuto-san's mouth never seemed to settle though, going from sucking his dick to his balls to his thighs, leaving marks high enough that they'd still be covered by Akaashi's shorts, but they'd both know they were there and how they came to be. Akaashi already couldn't wait for showers in the coming days, pressing against them and remembering hissing out in pain as Bokuto-san made them, as he bit around the edge of each one, a wolf marking its territory.

He was worked up to four fingers, worked into a writhing, panting, gasping, moaning, begging mess. “Bokuto-san” rolled off his tongue with every exhale, the four syllables growing needier and needier the longer the man denied him, and Akaashi was about to seriously hit him upside the head with something if he didn't hurry up and either let Akaashi come or get inside him.

So he tried one last resort, one final attempt at something he was hoping like hell would get his point across and get Bokuto-san moving on to the next stage.

“Koutarou. _Please_.”

The use of his given name had Bokuto-san's head snapping up where he was leaving another hickey at the crease of Akaashi's thigh, eyes glowing a brighter gold than they had all evening, wide as they locked onto the setter's. His fingers had stilled their motions, all of him freezing everywhere, and Akaashi honestly wasn't sure if he was even breathing at that point.

“Wha—?” He paused, swallowed hard, tried again. “What did you just say?”

Akaashi smirked down at him, stroking his stubbly cheek. “ _Koutarou_ ,” he purred, hoping like hell that Bokuto-san had just as much of a handle on his composure here as he did on the court.

Which was to say, none.

Luck seemed to be on his side because in a flash, Bokuto-san was laying on top of him, kissing him hard once more. Surprise had him frozen for half a second before his arousal fuzzy brain caught up and began kissing back, fingers hooking at the waistband of the wolf's shorts and undies, pushing them as far down as he could. An annoyed growl came from Bokuto-san before he sat up once more and removed them himself, wobbling back and forth between both knees, awkward in a way that shifters weren't supposed to be.

But soon enough, he was naked save for the long knee pads he didn't bother removing, legs tucked up around Akaashi's waist, his limbs draped over him. He gave a questioning look to the setter, one last check, and at the nod he received in approval, he push himself inside of the leaner male.

Akaashi gasped as his eyes went wide, the air leaving him on a deep, elongated groan. Bokuto-san was bigger than he'd ever imagined, bigger than either of their fingers, stretching him even further than he already had been. The sensation of being filled was strange, almost overwhelming, his brain having trouble keeping up with what was happening. But he loved it, he knew that much, the feeling of being connected with Bokuto-san in a way he never had been before, knowing it was because Bokuto-san—and his wolf—wanted him, too.

When he bottomed out, Bokuto-san moved forward and lay atop Akaashi once more, arms wrapped around him and holding him close. It was then that the setter noticed that the older man was trembling, face buried in the crook of his neck, apparently just as overwhelmed. But the satisfied rumble coming from his chest meant it was a good overwhelmed and Akaashi could relate, wrapping his arms around a muscular back and holding him just as tightly.

“Akaashi,” the wolf groaned against his skin, sweat damp once more.

He rocked his hips, feeling the way the hard length inside of him moved, rubbed against him in a pleasurable way. “Koutarou,” he murmured into his captain's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting it.

Bokuto-san's hips thrust forward automatically, grinding against him dirtily, as he whined out a “ _Keiji_ ” that had his cock throbbing between both of them. Akaashi knew he'd never be able to hear his given name without recalling this exact moment and his dick having the exact same reaction.

He was being truly ruined for anyone else.

He was perfectly okay with it. It had been a steadily growing feeling that it was Bokuto-san or no one and he tried reasoning with himself that it only _seemed_ that way, that once the older man graduated and was out of sight, out of mind, he'd move on to someone else. Now he knew that he was being naïve in that belief and that there would never be any moving on, ever.

Bokuto Koutarou or no one.

End of.

Bokuto began moving in aborted little thrusts, like he was trying to hold back but his body was moving without his permission. A smile formed on Akaashi's face, knowing he was doing it solely for him, to make sure he was okay before continuing. So he rocked his own pelvis, tried moving with him as best he could, silently giving permission.

The hint was taken once more, Bokuto pulling out then thrusting back in with a punch of his hips. It practically knocked the air out of Akaashi, forced the moan out of him, and he clung to the wolf tighter as Bokuto began an unrelenting pace of hard thrusts inside him. 

Akaashi had always wondered what his first time would be like, had heard stories from various teammates about their conquests and hook-ups, how this chick did this, how he did that to that chick, where and when and how. He didn't give it a whole lot of consideration, never planned anything out or formed any real idea of what it would be like, who it would be with, how it would happen and where. Yeah, he had his fantasies regarding Bokuto, usually taking place in one of their bedrooms, a daydream that would get him through a solo session or just his imagination getting away with him during the full moon.

But never had he considered any of this.

Bokuto he'd hoped for, but never allowed himself to believe it would ever happen. He was older, his senpai, his captain, his friend—his _straight_ friend, he'd always presumed. He didn't see Akaashi that way, never would.

Yet he had, and now there they were, together, though not in a bedroom but a classroom at another school where the scent of cat-shifter more than likely permeated the air. Not that Akaashi could bring himself to regret any of it, especially not at that moment. It was a possibility later on, but for now...

For now, he was getting lost in the drag of Bokuto's cock as he pulled out, mushroom tip getting caught on the rim and tugging at it pleasantly, in the way his prostate was rubbed with every thrust in, amping up the pleasure, in the way his own dick was caught between their torsos, the sensitive nerves at the base of the head finding friction against Bokuto's abdominals. Lips traveled all over his skin, licking up the sweat pooling in the dip of his collarbone, sucking a mark on his pectoral, nipping at the crook of his neck. Teeth pressed against his pulse point and he imagined Bokuto sinking them in further, permanently marking him in the way shifters did when they bonded and mated.

The thought had him shuddering in pleasure, a desire he hadn't allowed himself to entertain coming full force. He pushed it aside for the time being, both of them too young to think about it, yet he knew it was a daydream he wouldn't be letting go of any time soon.

Not fully anyway.

Lifting his head, Bokuto stared down at Akaashi and the human lamented the lack of good lighting, details getting blurred. But there was enough for him to catch the glint of fangs as Bokuto's mouth hung open, panting as he moved, pupils blown to just a tiny ring of glowing gold. Akaashi could feel the pin-prick of claws against his hips where it was held for leverage and his toes curled in response, shivers racing up his spine in adrenaline and nerves and pleasure. This dangerous predator who could so easily eviscerate him was instead driving him higher and higher, focused on his every need and every shift in his body in order to make sure he came. 

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Akaashi gripped his cock, stroking it only twice before it was batted away with a small growl. Bokuto fixed him with a hard look before carefully wrapping his own hand around it, taking over. Akaashi's back bowed in pleasure, feeling his balls draw up tight, fingers digging into a broad back in such a way that if he didn't keep his nails obsessively trimmed and filed, he was sure he'd be leaving scratches and marks of his own.

Then again, he _could_ leave marks of a different kind, he realized, lifting his head and sucking the skin over Bokuto's pulse point on his neck into his mouth. The wolf rumbled in pleasure, louder than ever, hips slowing to a dirty roll as though not wanting to dislodge Akaashi. His lack of experience had him doubting his actions but when he pulled away and caught sight of a black splotch on the side of Bokuto's neck, he grinned in pleasure, feeling successful. He bit hard over it, causing the wolf to cry out then begin to pound away at his hips once more, hand stripping his cock even faster.

A swear burst forth from Akaashi, head falling back, and he was fairly certain they were moving up the futon, that the futon itself was moving. The pillow was knocked off, ignored and immediately forgotten, everything boiling down to harsh breathing, loud moans, slick slaps, and pounding hearts. The scent of sex was strong even to Akaashi's nose, sweat and musk and Bokuto's breath gusting over him.

“'M close,” he whined, mumbled, breathed, panting. “'M close, so close, so—Koutarou, please, please, _please_.”

Bokuto didn't slow, didn't falter, his cock angled perfectly, the way he stroked Akaashi almost too much. He curled his thumb over the head, rubbed at the slit as though trying to coax it to release, and when the tip of his claw hooked on it and slipped inside, he finally did.

Akaashi let out a throat tearing scream as he jack-knifed off the bed, toes curling so bad he felt something pop in his calf. Thick ropes of come spurted out between them, coating them, spread by their still moving torsos. Bokuto let out a whimper with every pounding thrust before his hips shoved inside and stilled, Akaashi feeling the pulse inside as he spilled his own, filling him up. The sensation was strange, foreign, hot and thick but oh so fucking good.

The wolf's head reared back and he howled as he emptied, letting all know within a ten kilometer radius what had happened, what he'd done.

Kind of embarrassing, Akaashi thought, already heated flesh growing hotter. But also kind of an ego-booster, knowing he was the one to bring that reaction out of Bokuto.

The howl died down and Bokuto practically collapsed on top of Akaashi, knocking the wind out of him. He grumbled an apology as he nuzzled the human's neck, holding him as best as he could. Akaashi stretched his cramped legs out, feeling a twinge in his calf that was more than likely gonna lead to him having to sit out the next day—if he could even walk at all, considering the hard pounding his ass just took.

“I'm sorry for that, too,” Bokuto murmured, getting a questioning hum in response. Lifting his head, he peered down at Akaashi with his eyes their usual shade of gold, no longer glowing bright, his teeth blunt and human once more. “Hurting you. I got carried away.” A sheepish smile was on his face and Akaashi didn't hesitate to kiss it away.

“It's okay, Koutarou,” he responded honestly, finding it strangely not strange how natural the name felt rolling off his tongue now that they were no longer in the heat of the moment.

Granted the moment they left the room, chances were he'd be back to calling his captain “Bokuto-san” but for the moment...

“You can make it up to me tomorrow by carrying me around and getting me whatever I need.”

Bokuto perked up at that, eyes alight with mirth and joy, huge grin on his face. Akaashi was sure that if he had a tail, he'd be wagging it wildly right then, apparently having said the right words. “ _Akaaaashiiiiii_ ,” the giant fool yelled out in a too loud voice before hugging the human in a too tight hug.

Akaashi couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed or feel suffocated, instead hugging back as fierce as he could, hiding his own smile against a broad shoulder. It was in that moment that he decided that not trying to talk the advisers and coaches out of changing the date of the training camp had been a very good idea.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [back again, I never should have left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791451) by [hikari (sincerelysame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysame/pseuds/hikari)




End file.
